Erros de percepção
by Hyuuga-Graay
Summary: Ino tem certeza que seu melhor amigo é gay e mesmo assim se apaixona por ele, no meio de uma guerra interna ela não consegue notar a verdadeira opção sexual de Gaara que resolve se vingar. Como ele dará o troco? UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO
1. Chapter 1

Ino andava totalmente alheia a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor, pensando na idiotice que aconteceu: se apaixonou pelo melhor amigo e como se não bastasse ele era gay.

- Não acredito nisso, primeiro o Sasuke, depois o Sai e agora **ele**. Só pode ser brincadeira do destino mesmo

- Se ficar resmungando sozinha vão achar que você é louca, não que não seja. – Reconhecia muito bem essa voz rouca e melodiosa, era do causador de todos os seus problemas!

- Muito obrigada por me animar Sabaku No Gaara, realmente não estava depressiva o suficiente e precisava de mais essa – comentou irônica enquanto rolava os olhos

- Que mau humor, não sei como consegue ter um fã clube desse jeito! – "sim ele quer me provocar, mas ok, esse jogo é para duas pessoas afinal"

- Bom pelo menos eu pego garotos lindos e sarados, já você... – comentou maldosamente, afinal que mau tinha proporcionar um pouco de dor a quem já lhe proporcionou tanta.

- É seu humor está ácido mesmo hoje, mas talvez queira saber que eu vou sair hoje com um dos seus admiradores

- E daí? Você é maior de idade não acho que precise pedir permissão

- Não estou pedindo permissão só te informando que não vou dormir com você hoje

- Hump, tanto faz

- Ok senhora mal humorada agora dá pra acelerar o passo? Desse jeito nem na 4ª aula vou conseguir chegar

Dito isso ambos aceleraram e conseguiram chegar a tempo para a primeira aula. Assim que a hora do intervalo chegou Ino avistou seu amigo, ou melhor dizendo amiga, no mesmo banco de sempre, mas achou melhor ir conversar com Sakura

- Hey Ino! Porque não passa o intervalo hoje com a gente? – disse uma sorridente Tenten

- Não valeu, só preciso conversar com você testuda, vem comigo é assunto sério!

Ino a conduziu para fora das dependências da faculdade, para perto de um campo de golf, quase ninguém ia ali, assim estariam a sós

- Fala porquinha o que acon-

-Estou apaixonada!

- Ah Ino de novo? Quem é dessa vez? O Shikamaru ? Sabe fiquei sabendo que ele vai sair com aquela meni-

- Gaara

- O que?

-Estou apaixonada pelo Gaara Sakura!

- Mas você não disse que ele era gay?

- Ele é gay, e esse é o problema, não dá pra simplesmente conqusitá-lo!

- Então finge que está amando outro e pede ajuda dele!

-Acho que não daria certo, sabe ele espanta todos os meus pretendentes, vai querer conhecer o cara!

- Diz que é o Shika, ele gosta do Shika

- Isso que me preocupa

- Bom você não tem muito o que fazer, boa sorte ele está vindo – dito isso Sakura saiu sorrateiramente sem dar tempo a amiga de impedi-la ou convencê-la a ficar

- Algum problema? As meninas disseram que estava aqui e que parecia desesperada

- Eu estou apaixonada!

- ...

- Bom é diferente dessa vez, sabe ele é compreensivo, bonito alto forte, popular, me escuta, é quieto...

- ...

- Inteligente, enfim é perfeito

- E qual o problema?

- É o Shikamaru. Me ajuda Gaara?

- ...

Ino esperava ansiosa a resposta do seu amigo/a, sabia que ele não concordaria tão fácil. Quando o conhecera era um garoto semi mudo não pronunciava mais de 4 palavras, hoje evoluiu muito mais ainda é muito caldo e reservado, odiava servir como cupido!

- Claro, esteja às 18:00 lá em casa

- O-ok

- "Era só o que me faltava" – pensou Gaara indo em direção a um grupo de meninos já conhecido na faculdade

- Problemas?

- Sasuke maldita hora que você e o Sai combinaram em dizer que eram gays, agora ela resolve se apaixonar a cada semana e sempre sobra pra mim

- VOCÊ é quem gosta dela, se não disséssemos isso ela iria continuar enchendo o saco e o Sai estava quase cedendo, então me agradeça por isso.

- É mas Sasuke-teme agora ele tem que ajudar a Ino com outro cara! Acho que é pior!

- Feeh, a Ino realmente é problemática Naruto, então deixe o Gaara lidar com ela, ele sabe o que fazer

- "Eu espero que você esteja certo Shikamaru, sinceramente" – pensou Temari apreensiva com a situação do irmão.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deeeesculpa pela demora, é que início do ano ficou meio corrido pra mim, Mas prometo terminar postar um cap por semana ^^. _

_Aaagradeço às reviews e peço desculpas pelos erros de português, MSN realmente é uma maravilha, mas uma desgraça para outras coisas :P_

_Eeentão por favor não me matem, não façam vudu, não joguem maldições, pragas, ou coisas do tipo. Prometo ser uma boa fic writer a partir de hoje *3*_

_Bom chega de enrolação e vamos à fic ^^_

Tinha chegado a dez minutos e ainda não tinha tido coragem de tocar a campainha. Talvez fosse melhor ir pra casa e desistir disso tudo, afinal ele tinha saído com um de seus fãs, quem garante que não estava apaixonado?

Os enormes portões se abriram e dois vultos vinham em sua direção. Ao se aproximarem reconheceu Shikamaru e Temari de mãos dadas. Sorriu ao ver a aliança na mão de ambos, mas seu sorriso foi interpretado como triste.

**Temari:** Yo Ino! O Gaara ta te esperando a meia hora lá dentro, então se prepara porque o humor dele ta péssimo! - continuou andando em direção ao carro do namorado e quando este entrou no veículo aproveitou para dizer - Ele gosta de você, então cuidado com o que você diz!

Ino ficou sem entender mas resolveu entrar, com passos trêmulos, a mansão dos Sabakus. Ao entrar pelo porta principal avistou Kankuro sem camisa no sofá, realmente estava um dia quente! Apesar de vir desde a época de colegial dormir na casa deles nunca reparou que Kankuro havia crescido tanto e criado tantos músculos.

Ao perceber um olhar sobre si levantou e a encarou para em segui abrir um sorriso

**Kankuro:** Ino! Faz tempo que você não vem! E minha nossa você está mais... eh...sabe... desenvolvida – comentou procurando as palavras certas – É bom te ver de novo ^^ - Caminhou na direção da menina a abraçando carinhosamente como um cumprimento.

**Gaara:** Para de dar em cima dela Kankuro - Falou irritado com o que teria que fazer, com o atraso da menina e com as insinuações de seu irmão.

Nesse momento Ino soou frio e senti o chão sumir, pra sua sorte Kankuro ainda a estava segurando e a colocou no sofá. Gaara terminou de descer as escadas para ver o que tinha acontecido.

**Kankuro:** Deve ser esse maldito calor, nunca gostei de ficar sem camisa mas agradeço por ser homem às vezes hehehehe. Vou pegar água fresca ^^.

**Ino:** Ah desculpa é que eu... anh...não estou acostumada a essa nova performance dele – terminou sem graça

**Gaara:** Ele é um exibido, desde que ganhou músculos fica andando sem camisa por aí pra impressionar as meninas!ra

**Kankuro:** Eu ouvi isso hein? Não precisa ter ciúmes irmãozinho, ela é todinha sua – disse fazendo reverência e entregando o copo com água para Ino – Então divirta-se cunhadinha ^.^

**Ino:** Cun-cunhada? – corou

**Gaara:** Ignore-o -". Vamos subir então?

Ino apenas concordou e enquanto subia pensava no que falar. Quando entrou no quarto viu um garoto com mais ou menos a mesma faixa etária deles sem camisa largado na cama onde os lençóis estavam bagunçados e o garoto todo soado.

**?:** Ah não sabia que ela vinha aqui! Desculpa é que está calor e sabe como é hehehehe.

**Ino:** Ah não tudo bem, quer dizer, desculpa atrapalhar – virou-se para Gaara – se quiser a gente pode conversar outro dia

**Kankuro:** Oee Gaara, pede pro Katsui descer, as meninas chegaram

**Katsui:** Já to indo. Já-ne Gaara, ahh troca esse ventilador é muito fraco!

**Gaara:** Não sei o que você pensou, mas os amigos do meu irmão adoram invadir meu quarto e bangunçar tudo, então...

**Ino:** Entendo. Ah como foi o passeio com meu fã ^.^?

**Gaara:** Chato, ele queria saber tudo de você e tava tentando me usar pra isso! – Sentou-se na cama

**Ino:** Um dia você ainda acha um cara legal! ^.^ Disse enquanto se aproximava de Gaara para tentar abrir um pouco mais a janela

Gaara ficou realmente em dúvida sobre o que ela quis dizer com akilo. Talvez o calor infernal do quarto estivesse fritando seu cérebro, porque sua melhor amiga e paixão platônica tinha acabado de chama-lo de gay?

**Gaara:** Ino eu na-

Nessa hora o "querido" cunhado dele entra no quarto e vê uma cena meio extranha: Gaara estava sentado na cama com as pernas abertas e entre elas estava Ino, uma das pernas da menina estava ao lado do corpo dele enquanto a outra estava no chão.

**Shikamaru:** E você fala da Temari né Gaara?

**Gaara:** Não é o que você ta pensando! A gente só tava conversando!

**Shikamaru:** Claro, claro. Se eu usar essa desculpa com a sua irmã você me bate e sabe a Ino é como uma irmã pra mim, então o que eu devo fazer nessa hora?

**Gaara:** A diferença é que eu não sou namorado da Ino.

**Temari:** É maninho acho que isso só piora a sua situação!

**Ino:** A gente só estava co-conversando me-mesmo, é q-que eu t-tava andando pelo quarto, s-só isso!

**Shikamaru:** Sei sei, e porque vocês continuam na mesma posição?

Ao perceber isso Ino tentou sair mas acabou se desequilibrando e quando foi segurar em Gaara acabou puxando-o para cima de si e rasgou um pedaço de sua camisa. Gaara estava entre as pernas da menina com o rosto extremamente próximo ao dela e esta, por sua vez estava de pernas abertas com uma das mãos na parte rasgada da camisa dele e a outra perto do botão da calça.

**Shikamaru:** Agora sim, muito melhor! Gaara vem cá, precisamos conversar!

**Gaara:** Você viu que foi um acidente, en-

**Shikamaru:** É só um minuto!

Gaara saiu de cima de Ino e a ajudou a se levantar, passou por sua irmã que sustentava um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e corou, ela sabia de todas as noites em que dormiu com Ino e ficou "animado".

**Temari:** Bom, quando eu disse "ele gosta de você" era pra você aproveitar e se divertirem,mas nem tanto hahahahaha

**Ino:** Te-temari, vo-você sabe que e-eu não, quer dizer não é que eu não queria, mas ele é gay e eu não, bom eu quero mas ARGH! –gritou por fim quando percebeu que estava se complicando.

**Temari:** Gay? O Gaara gay? Hahahahaha. Você realmente é amiga dele?

**Ino:** Eu sei que é difícil acreditar mas eu tenho certeza, ele nunca olhou pra menina nenhuma e só tem saído com caras, fica frustrado quando eles só falam de mim. Eu sei que é difícil, Mas o Gaara É GAY!

Gaara ficou pasmo com a afirmação de Ino e parou na porta do quarto com os olhos e a boca aberta. Não conseguia nem processar o que tinha ouvido. Então ela realmente o achava gay?

Shikamaru apenas apoiou a mão no ombro dele como e deu leve palmadinhas

**Shikamaru:** Então, vamos amor? Já conversei com seu irmão – dito isso puxou a namorada para fora da casa os deixando sozinhos na mansão.

**Ino:** Nossa, o que o Shika disse que te deixou assim?

**Gaara:** Bem, nada! Podemos terminar isso outra hora? Tenho que fazer uma coisa

**Ino:** Ahh tudo bem!

Assim que Ino saiu Gaara Tomou banho se vestiu pegou sua moto na garagem e saiu sem rumo. Agora estava claro porque as garotas a olhavam estranho e comentavam coisas sobre garotos na sua frente! Essa história já estava ficando cômica! Talvez ele devesse ligar para ela e explicar.

Bom se as meninas sabiam, concerteza todo o pessoal de sua sala também sabia e isso era imperdoável! Poderia dar conselhos errados para ela com o seu cunhado, poderia espalhar coisas dela pela escola, poderia , ainda, nunca mais olhá-la nos olhos. Eram muitas opções do que fazer!

Parou a moto e desceu. Como o destino é traiçoeiro não? Estava em frente a casa dela e, de onde estava dava pra ver e ouvir tudo dentro no quarto dela. Parecia que estava no telefone com a Sakura. Ouviu algo sobre uma festa na qual iam escolher a mulher mais bonita da faculdade e gays também poderiam se candidatar. Essa era sua chance de vingança!

No dia seguinte a sala inteira estava comentando sobre o baile e jogando indiretas sobre a sexualidade de Gaara, até que a diretora entra pela porta.

**Tsunade:** Só vim pegar os nomes de quem pretende se candidatar. Por favor passem essa lista e todos assinem, ao lado escrevem OK caso queiram participar ou deixem em branco caso não queiram.

A lista passou e quando chegou na diretora novamente ela se pronunciou.

**Tsunade:** Muito bem, vou falar os nomes daqueles que decidiram participar e vocês confirmem.

Ao contrário do que os alunos pensaram Gaara não tinha se proposto a participar. O restante das aulas passaram sem mais novidades até a saída.

Ino passava distraída pelo corredor quando bateu de frente com alguém e só não caiu ao chão, como o resto do seu material, porque um braço a segurou pela cintura.

**Gaara:** Bom dia pra você também!

Ino olhou para ele, que estava sorrindo e não entendeu a frase. Estava tão perdida no sorriso dele que se esqueceu do tempo. Quando se lembrou da cena constrangedora se soltou, arrumou a roupa e agradeceu.

**Ino:** O que quis dizer com isso? – Perguntou por fim, confusa-

**Gaara: **Bom já acabaram as aulas e até agora você não me cumprimentou, e está me evitando o dia inteiro! Sabe acho que um "Obrigada Gaara e desculpa, você se machucou? Posso te retribuir de alguma maneira?" seria o que as mulheres normais diriam...

**Ino:** Bom então não sou uma mulher normal! E você é um ogro, é ÓBVIO que não se machucou, quem poderia ficar com sérios hematomas por você ter me segurado tão forte sou eu sabia?

**Gaara:** Tudo bem, então na próximo eu te deixo cair! – entregou todas as folhas, cadernos e livros que tinham caído – Mas acho que tenho pelo menos o direito de te pedir alguma coisa em troca não acha? – sorriu maliciosamente, o que fez Ino estremecer.

**Ino:**N-não s-seu cretino! E deu um leve soco no peito dele, que segurou sua mão e aproveitou para se aproximar até chegar ao ouvido dela.

**Gaara:** Relaxa, sou gay lembra? Não pediria nada do tipo, pelo menos não com você! Sussurrou e se afastou com o mesmo sorriso de antes – E então?

Ficou surpresa com a confissão dele e com esse novo jeito ousado. Ainda estava trêmula e seu cérebro não conseguia pensar em nada inteligente para dizer, só sabia que se continuasse recuando não teria uma desculpa boa o suficiente para explicar.

**Ino:** Tudo bem, o que quer?

**Gaara:** Sabe, que tal um jantar para conversarmos melhor sobre isso? Aqui não é um bom lugar para conversar.

**Ino:** E-eu não sei. Tenho que manter o peso por causa do concurso, e faltam só três dias.

**Gaara:** Então, depois do concurso pode ser? Tenho certeza que você vai ganhar assim a gente já comemora!

**Ino:** Não sei, sabe a Sakura está planejando tudo a muito tempo e eu não tenho motivação pra ganhar...

**Gaara:** Ouvi dizer que o sonho de toda mulher é ficar com um gay, se você ganhar talvez possa realizar seu sonho – continuou com o mesmo sorriso do início da conversa

**Ino:** O-o q-que? E-eu n-não... O-on-onde você...?

**Gaara:** Hahahaha é cômico te ver nervosa assim. Mas respondendo, ontem eu passei em frente sua casa e ouvi sua conversa com a Sakura sobre mim.

**Ino:** O-ouviu? Ai meu Deus, Gaara eu juro que não é isso! Eu só... eu – não conseguia terminar pois só a possibilidade dele ter escutado sobre seu amor era aterrorizante, lágrimas começaram a vir nos seus olhos e então abaixou a cabeça. Ele a puxou e a abraçou

**Gaara:** Se te tranqüiliza eu não ouvi tudo, só a parte em que você disse que me acha muito "gostoso" e que tinha vontade de me beijar às vezes.

Ino adquiriu um tom vermelho sangue, mas não falou nada, apenas respirou fundo, se separou do abraço e bateu de leve nele.

**Ino:** É feio bisbilhotar! – e saiu andando antes que mais alguma coisa acontecesse – Até depois do concurso, e vou querer meu prêmio!

Gaara sorriu, estava tudo dando certo. Tinha coisas que ele não entendia ainda, mas isso não importava, faltavam três dias para sua vingança ser completa, teria que ser paciente! Colocou a mão no bolso e caminhou em direção ao portão.


	3. Chapter 3

Acordou com pássaros cantando em sua janela. Levantou, abriu as cortinas e foi tomar banho. Quando terminou escutou o despertador tocar e desceu para tomar café.

Como tinha acordado mais cedo, não havia ninguém lá embaixo, então se sentou na mesa, que já estava posta, e começou a comer.

**Inoichi:** Ino? Nossa, você caiu da cama menina? – disse espantado e coçando os olhos recém abertos.

**Ino:** Não pai, é que quis acordar mais cedo mesmo ^.^

**Inoichi:** Tudo bem. Vou me trocar e se quiser te deixo na faculdade. Ahh, ontem o Gaara ligou e disse que ia te levar pra fazer compras.

Dito isso ele subiu e em cerca de 20 minutos já estavam a caminho da faculdade.

Devido aos preparativos do concurso os alunos perderiam aula, então os professores estavam correndo com trabalhos e provas. Era por isso que estava ali, tinha que entregar um trabalho, assim como todos os outros milhões de alunos naquela enorme fila onde o braço direito da diretora, Shizune, estava em uma das extremidades sentada e recolhendo os trabalhos um por um e organizando-os de acordo com o curso e disciplina.

Seu celular tocou e quebrou o contato visual que fazia com a enorme fila. Leu o número, era **ele**.

**Ino:** Alô?

**Gaara:**_ Essa fila tá infernal, se você quiser entrego o seu também, to aqui no início._

**Ino:** Ok, e o que isso vai me custar? – Perguntou já sabendo a resposta da pergunta

**Gaara:** _Depois daqui, vamos dar uma __**voltinha**__. Quero sua opinião. Vem logo, estou quase chegando na Shizune!_

Depois dos trabalho serem entregues, se dirigiram para o carro dele.

**Ino:** Hey, me diz pra que você precisa da minha opinião. Me deixou curiosa .

**Gaara:** Comprar roupa.

**Ino:** Com-comprar roupa? VOCÊ? Hahahahahaha.

**Gaara:** Pode rir, mas você sempre me encheu o saco dizendo que ninguém vai se interessar por mim se continuar andando assim e também tenho planos para o dia do concurso – terminou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – "E você, concerteza, é a protagonista" – pensou desviando o olhar brevemente para encará-la, mas logo voltou sua atenção para a estrada.

**Ino:** Nossa, desculpa aê! Mas acho que você não precisa comprar roupa pra ir ao concurso, tenho um vestido decotado vermelho que serve direitinho, talvez fique largo no peito, mas damos um jeito nisso ^.^

**Gaara:** Claro, afinal adoraria que minha irmã acertasse minha cabeça com a primeira coisa que estiver na frente ¬¬.

**Ino:** Ahhh Gaa-chan você se preocupa demais com as coisas, assumir é a melhor coisa que você faz xD

**Gaara:** Não sei não, acho que meu cunhado pode acabar deixando minha irmã pra dar em cima de mim e vocês duas vão querer me matar, prefiro evitar confusões assim.

**Ino:** Besta ¬¬ - "Ele só diz isso porque eu disse que gosto do Shikamaru, tenho certeza que ele não é gay" – Por falar nisso, o que vocês conversaram?

**Gaara:** Acho que se fosse do seu interesse ele teria falado na sua frente, não acha?

**Ino:** Nossa, não sabia que tinha UM concorrente, ta com ciúmes ou é impressão? Mas Gaa-chan, acho que você não faz o tipo dele. – teminou com uma sonora risada.

**Gaara:** Vou te contar porque se não você vai olhar estranho toda vez que ele passar e NÃO estou interessado, ele não faz exatamente meu tipo – disse sorrindo novamente.

**Ino:** Pelo menos com você não preciso me preocupar ^^. Mas e então...?

**Gaara:** Ele pediu a mão da minha irmã em casamento, mas não conte pra ninguém, ela não sabe. O pedido oficial vai ser depois da formatura. Ahh ele disse antes de chegarmos ao quarto "Talvez você esteja acreditando demais em palavras e com medo de enxergar a verdade estampada no rosto da Ino. E ainda te chamam de gênio". Não me pergunte porque não faço idéia do que ele quis dizer com isso

**Ino:** Ok, não direi a ninguém. Sabe apesar de tudo, acho eles um casal fofo ^^ - Não precisou fingir tristeza pois tinha ficado muito apreensiva com o que Shikamaru disse, sabia que estava se referindo a sua paixão pelo ruivo – "Será que está tão evidente assim? Se está porque ele não percebeu? Ah maldito Shikamaru!"

Gaara ligou o som e nada demais aconteceu durante o resto do caminho. Não foram em silêncio, ao contrário, nenhum dos dois perdeu uma oportunidade sequer de provocar o outro e quando estavam quase sem provocações o imenso prédio do shopping tornou-se visível. Estacionou o carro, desceu e abriu a porta para a garota, estendeu o braço, como um cavalheiro, e assim andaram parte do shopping, até chegarem a primeira loja de roupas.

**Gaara:** Com licença, onde fica o provador masculino?

**Atendente:** Ali na frente, à direita senhor, sua namorada pode te acompanhar, tem bancos de frente para as cabines, assim ela poderá opinar n.n

**Gaara:** Ela nã-

**Ino:** Obrigada. Vamos **amor**? – Sorriu provocante e o puxou na direção onde a moça havia indicado. – Ah Gaa-chan, não tive opção, então nem fica emburrado.

**Gaara:** Não me chama assim, estamos num lugar público e se eu quisesse ser olhado de cima abaixo subiria no balcão e dançaria macarena ¬¬". Vou provar, senta aqui que quando eu terminar só abro pra te mostrar.

**Ino:** Ok ^^

Gaara entrou no provador e se sentou, esperou um tempo e começou a provar a primeira peça. Era uma camisa xadrez. Seus botões começavam um pouco abaixo do normal, deixando assim parte do peitoral definido do garoto a mostra.

**Ino:** Você tá experimentando ou fazendo outra coisa aí dentro? Ninguém demora tanto assim!

**Gaara:** Já estou indo te mostrar – disse isso terminando de abotoar a camisa e logo em seguida abriu a porta do provador – E então?

Ino tinha dormido várias vezes com Gaara, embora nada nunca tivesse acontecido, eles se abraçavam e, por vezes, ela até pode ver partes do corpo dele. Não foi surpresa vê-lo quase exposto assim, mas não deixou de ficar chocada.

**Ino:** Acho que você poderia fechar mais um botão porque desse jeito você não precisa nem falar para saberem que é gay.

**Gaara: **MUITO engraçado, mas infelizmente não vou rir ¬¬. Vem aqui procurar pra ver se tem algum outro botão antes de falar gênio.

**Ino:** Ok, ok, estressadinho. Prova só as calças, a camisa a gente vê em outra loja.

E assim foi o resto do dia, com Gaara provando as roupas e Ino criticando todas. Visitaram mais de 50 lojas, afinal o shopping era gigantesco e apenas uma camisa vermelha com um dragão preto nas costas agradou a menina. Ele, já cansado, estava provando a última peça, uma calça, na última loja do shopping.

**Gaara:** Ino vem cá, preciso da sua ajuda!

**Ino:** Pra que? Ah Gaara eu sei que você é co-dependente, mas vou te decepcionar dessa vez!

**Gaara:** É sério, ajuda aqui.

**Ino:** Tá, só fica quieto, não quero ser expulsa por acharem que estou fazendo alguma coisa com você no provador.

Ino entrou no provador, que era realmente grande, com cuidado para que ninguém a visse. Assim que fechou a porta e se virou, perdeu o ar com o que viu: Garra estava sem camisa com uma calça colada e o zíper desta aberto até um pouco mais da metade. Notou que ele usava uma cueca box preta e em seu elástico estava escrito "Calvin Klein" em branco.

**Gaara:** Da pra você me ajudar? Não é como se eu quisesse te seduzir dentro de um provador, então quero sair o mais rápido daqui u.u – disse quase em um sussurro

Ino despertou do seu transe e se aproximou hesitante. Parou de frente para o ruivo.

**Ino:** Qual é o problema? Eu sei que sou boa em tudo, mas ainda não leio mentes.

**Gaara:** O fecho da calça emperrou.

**Ino:** Gaara sua calça está aberta – concluiu olhando para o piso, levemente ruborizada.

**Gaara: **Disso eu sei, o problema é que mesmo assim ela não sai, então não sei o que pode ser. Quero tirar essa coisa sem perder minha masculinidade!

**Ino: **Ou o que sobrou dela! Tudo bem, senta ali que eu vou puxar a calça. Qual o número disso?

**Gaara:** Eu estou quase ficando estéril e você preocupada com a numeração ¬¬

**Ino:** Só vira de costas! – assim que ele se virou ela pegou a etiqueta para ver a numeração – Sabia, Gaara isso é dois números menor do que você usa! Acho que a vendedora não olhou direito pro seu corpo.

**Gaara:** Está me chamando de gostoso ou de bombado dessa vez Ino-chan? – Perguntou enquanto se sentava para tirar a calçar, com uma cara desafiadora

**Ino:** Estou te chamando de gordo mesmo! Mas se te consola gostei da cueca, parece que PRA ISSO você tem bom gosto ^.^

**Gaara:** Foi minha irmã quem escolheu ¬¬"

Depois de conseguirem tirar a calça do garoto, Ino saiu discretamente e logo em seguida ele saiu. Dando por encerrado o dia de compra foram em direção ao carro. Eram 19:48, faziam mais de 10 horas que estavam juntos e mais de 8 que estavam fazendo compras, ambos estavam exaustos.

Chegou em casa, disse boa noite à seus pais e subiu para o quarto, ligou para Sakura e contou os acontecimentos do dia, mas não tirava da cabeça o corpo, o calor, o perfume e o olhar de Gaara da cabeça.

Um pouco mais distante dali, Gaara estava deitado em sua cama, pensativo.

**Gaara:** _"Quase não me controlo hoje, tê-la tão perto foi torturante! Faltam dois dias para o concurso, __dois dias para minha vingança!__" – Pensou e com um sorriso no rosto adormeceu._


End file.
